NARUTO BIOS
NARUTO UZUMAKI Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) The main protagonist/main character of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden series. He is a genin level ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village/Konohagakure, and a member of team 7/Team Kakashi. He is a decendant of the Uzumaki clan through his mother Kushina Uzumaki, and is the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato. Naruto Is the latest jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails/Kurama. Because of this he was obscured and ostracised by most of the village. Through his hard work and dedication he becomes a powerful shinobi and many people not only in his village but other villages see him as a hero. He is now thought to be a hokage level shinobi and even thought of as the will of the Sage of the 6 Paths. 'APPEARANCE' 'RESEMBLANCE' Naruto Uzumaki bears a striking resemblence to his father Minato Namikaze in that he has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He also resembles his father and mother as shown below in his facial features. Also Since Naruto is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, when he was born he was born with whisker like features on his face resembling the fox. Naruto's most mentioned trait before Shippuden was his short stature for his age. After the time skip, he had a noticeably significant growth spurt which put him at his current height. New2.PNG New1.PNG 'PART 1' Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forhead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the ninja academy. During his early childhood, Naruto would usually wear a T-shirt that had either an Uzumaki or fire symbol on the front and a pair of shorts. He also occassionally wore green goggles. Naruto's outfit changes after being worn to shreds during his training with Jiraiya. The outfit retains the orange colour as well as the white and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front. PART 2 The forehead protector has also changed to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. Naruto occasionally is seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. During his battle with Pein, Naruto briefly sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and carried a large summoning scroll on his back symbolizing frog sage attire. '4TH NINJA WAR ARC' When he enters his Nine Tails Chakra Mode, his body is covered in a yellow shroud of chakra, upon which his seal is clearly visible. He also gains a necklace of magatama around his neck. Finally his hair spikes up, with the two endmost locks resembling horns. After he and Kurama melded their chakra, his appearance changed once again. The shroud splits down the middle and opens up into a cloak that has a tattered appearance. The previously smaller 'horns' grow out larger, and his whisker marks become thicker. Underneath the 'coat', the magatama are still visible and he gains a new set around the 'collar' of the coat. Underneath this his seal changes once again opening out into circles instead of swirls. He also gains seals on his hands and feet. The cloak also has nine, tail-like appendages formed from the cloak and flowing from it with lines running down the middle of each.